Running is just the first Step
by DreamerH21
Summary: Bella Swan is an average girl until the day she runs away. Traveling for months until she comes across Forks. She meets her long lost sister Alice but who is the bronze haired boy around town? AH
1. Chapter 1: It starts

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, I never did, I never will, but neither do you so… ha!

Chapter 1

17 year old runaway.

17 year old homeless person.

17 years old with very bad memories.

17 year old that hurts.

These are the tiles you could use for me. I will tell you my story but it's not happy. My name is Isabella swan and I ran away from life.

It all started when I was seven. My mum, Renee divorced my dad Charlie. I detested where we used to live. It was a small, tiny, cramped house, on the edge of a dreary dull, wet town. I lived there with my mum, dad and Sister Alice, although Alice isn't my biological sister she was as good as. You see when Alice was only a couple months old her parents died and my dad, Charlie, is her uncle so she immediately went to him. I grew up with all four of us as a happy family but that soon changed. I can't tell you much about it, I was only two when me and Renee left, Alice being Charlie's niece stayed with him and the family was split in half. I don't remember anything, and when I asked my mum she doesn't say anything about it only that it was for the best and my dad wasn't a very nice person. I should believe her because I never got any birthday card, letters etc. but there something in my mind that says he isn't. My hole past is a mystery I don't even now the name of the town I was born in.

My mum got a new boyfriend Phil; he seemed like a nice guy, I liked him. At first. They soon got married and about 6 months after the wedding it started. I was 16 years old, and sleeping soundlessly in my bed when I heavy, extremely painful blow to the head woke me up, I was on the ground shocked. Looking up I discover that Phil was the culprit; I didn't have time to react before he threw another punch into my stomach.

This carried on for about a year until on the night on my seventeenth birthday Phil not only crossed the line but did every girls worst night mare. I still feel dirty. After that night I new I had to get away but I didn't want to hurt Renee, she was so in love with him it would hurt her to know the real Phil.

So I plan formed in my head I wrote a note to Renee packed my bags and now im here, in the middle of New York ready to start my life again. I ushered a taxi and as I stepped in the old wrinkly cabby asked,

"Where to Miss?"

"The nearest hotel please."


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Forks

Chapter 2- Return to Forks

6 months later…

My taxi pulled up the small hotel in a place called forks, they were all the same, and my life had taken up a regular pattern. It was all the same in the small towns I had stayed in since that night; you see I had found it easier to convince small town people, they are less suspicious. I'm still not sure why I chose fork but I goggled small towns on the internet and when they name came up forks just popped out.

The hotel was small, it defiantly wasn't a Hilton. The teenaged boy with an extremely bad hygiene issue came round the corner and asked in a high-pitched quavering voice,

"May I take y-y-your b-bags miss?"

_No you may certainly not!_I wanted to reply but I knew that was considered rude, the way he eyed me, like I was a piece of meat! I want to smack him upside his head!

"Of course" was my actual reply.

He took my one suitcase and led me to the front desk. A woman stood there, she was late forties and had blond straight hair coming down to her shoulders. The unknown women greeted my with a warm smile and questioned,

"Do you have a reservation?"

This is were my planning goes ahead I had already been smart enough to book this in an internet café when I was in the last place I stayed. (I never called them home)

"Yes and the name's Swan" I replied trying to be sweet.

"Ah, yes it's here, May I ask when your parents will be joining you?" Oh, this is where I still the little snag in my plan. Smiling sweetly, looking up at her through my eyelashes, and answering in the most innocent possible voice,

"They will be along in a couple of days; they trusted me alone for a while as they got court up in important _emergency_ business."

She looked taken back for a while then nodded her head and gave me the key. I started walking up to my room, I did the same act every time I stayed in a hotel in the past six months and it worked every time, I would be out of here when she started asking questions. I was the mysterious stranger in the small towns, I laughed to myself at the thought.

The sickly boy followed me up to my room, as I came to the door marked 21 I stopped. This boy lingered outside my room more than he needed to; he clearly wanted to say something. _Well spit it out then! _A stray thought came into my mind, but I was shocked with it, normally I was a polite person.

"Umm, well this is it, I guess I should say welcome to Forks, by the way my name is Newton, Mike Newton."

He's trying to be James bond! This boy was the total opposite of anything even James Bond related. This Mike boy as James Bond, the idea was so disturbing it wasn't even remotely funny, okay so it was a bit.

"Oh and by the way, if you need anything, I mean _anything_ I will be downstairs for the rest of the night." He quickly added before walking of. _Oh God. _

I quickly scrambled into my room and shut the door leaning heavily against it when it was fully closed. My mind scanned through what that Newton boy could have meant and only one thought came to mind.

EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

A shudder violently ripped though my body as that scene quickly connected to memories of Phil.

NO! I had already shut that window in my mind long ago.

I surveyed the room I was staying in and came to the conclusion it was pretty nice. The warm creamed colouring gave it that homely feel and the new furniture gave it that 'sweet but stylish' look. The kitchen joined to the living room and you could tell it was all newly fitted, I didn't bother going into the bath room as I headed straight for the bedroom. Glancing round the room I found exactly what I was looking for.

Right in the centre was a massive king size bed with a range of neatly organised pillows on top.

I literally ran and plonked myself in the middle, my eyes suddenly feeling heavily and the darkness covering me like a blanket.

Here I come Forks, was my last coherent thought.


	3. Chapter 3:Microphones and Alice!

Chapter 3- Microphones and ALICE?!

APOV

I looked in the mirror one last time before making my way to my bedroom. A petit figure stood there, she was too small if you ask me, short black spiky hair and big dark, deep brown eyes. A small nose and thin lips were features of her thin pointed face. Add these elements together and you have me, Alice Swan.

Making my way to my bedroom I bounced through the hallway in my Victoria secret pyjamas to land plop on my bed. I thought about everything, how my life could get any better, I had a loving dad, Charlie although I knew he was my uncle, an amazing boyfriend, Jasper and three brilliant best friends that were more like family, Rose, Emmet and Edward.

Edward, I inwardly groaned, he was the odd one out of the little group, me and Jazz, and Rose and Emmet were in a relationship, I always felt a little bit guilty, though he had assured me a thousands of times he was okay I knew he wasn't.

Thinking about my family was a bad thing, first my parents came to mind, but I quickly changed the direction my thoughts were going because this one was not good.

Then there was the little point in my heart that would never be filled, thinking of my parents led only to thoughts of my missing sister, Bella.

Scanning my room I quickly found what I was looking for, it lay on my desk. The photo enclosed my only blurry memory of her. There were two babies, no toddlers more like it, holding hands in the park. The girl one the right's pixie feature already visible on her young face, her hand tightly wrapped around the other girl. The girl on the left was wearing a mischievous smile on her big lips, her deep chocolate brown eyes lit up with happiness, the emotion was clear on her face. The deep violet dress she was wearing contrasted with her pale skin, almost like ivory.

Me and Bella, two years old in the park.

I knew that if she was here I would like her. I don't know how but it was almost like a sixth sense. We would be best friends, sisters; I know I would love her. Although I can't place the emotion I feel for Bella. Of course I'm sad she's disappeared and I hope she's alive but with Bella it's almost like I'm missing, longing for something I never had.

Me and Charlie had sent birthday cards, presents etc. but never got a thank you. Renee would call to say Bella's happy and healthy etc. but we never got to see her. I got presents too just nothing in Bella's handwriting or no call's in her voice almost like she didn't exist.

When Renee called a year ago saying Bella had ran away I didn't know what to think. I couldn't. Jasper told me not to worry and that she would come home. I never got that call.

**Back to …**

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

"Shh! She'll hear us!" a voice whispered from around the corner. I know it's wrong to listen but I was obviously curious to who they were talking about.

"Why Mike, she's just a girl." The second voice questioned, annoyed.

"She's not just an ordinary girl, you didn't see her body!"

"But does this girl even live in Forks?"

"No! That's the beauty of it, I get a cute girl and when I get bored she'll just move back to where she came from!"

"Umm, do you even know her name?"

"Yes her last name anyway." He mumbled something I couldn't catch.

"Swan" The second boy paused for a moment, thinking. "Is she related to Chief or Alice?"

"I'm not sure, come on, she'll hear us!"

I stopped listening after that. They were talking about me! Of all the sick perverted boys, he's like stalking me! For my body! The question that was even more important then that though, the question I was asking myself was,

Who are Chief Swan and Alice?

I decided I needed to get out of here maybe go to a pub or bar.

_**30 minuets later…**_

I was standing outside a small bar. The only one in town. The bar couldn't have been that big, on the outside it appeared lively but with a friendly feel; the noise from inside was muffled by the door but clearly hear able for about half a mile surrounding it. The midnight blue paint was spoilt in some places with small splits and cracks in the glossy finish. The glass windows you couldn't see through due to the coloured diamond pattern of deep blue and red. The aluminous sign stated that this was 'Toni's Place' _original. _

I stepped nervously in, wondering what the people were like, I quickly looked over the people and to my relief found most of them looking cheery, and also I was not the only teenager.

I ordered a coke and took a seat on a stool.

A man, I would say mid-thirties strode up to the small cramp stage; at the back of the bar, which had most of its space taken up by instrument, and began to speak.

"Attention, please" He spoke confidently in a husky voice. "Anyone dare to get up and do some Karaoke?"

Cheers and claps were admitted by most of the people in the bar.

A teenager immediately stood up and jogged to the stage.

"We have a contestant." The host exclaimed.

The teenage boy was in one word huge. His dense muscles were easily visible through his top and his massive frame towered over the normal sized host. Aged around I would guess 18 or 19 pushing 20.

His pale skin seemed to glow and the back curls that made up his hair shone. His was beautiful, although I personally held no attraction to him; I saw how easily you could.

"Hello, people! My name is Emmett and I will be singing… Simple plan-Me against the world."

The band set up there instrument and got ready to play.

Cheers of support came from around the crowd and then he started singing.

He was awful! His loud booming voice only seemed to have one pitch and he counted shouting as singing.

When the song ended the host once again stood up and said his bit, no one answered to his call.

"We'll pick someone then! Katie, spot light please."

The bright white light came into the crowd, searching its way through the bustle of people, taking no mercy.

My vision was momentarily damaged as the light swept over my head, it took me only two seconds to figure out, it had stopped.

"Oh, no! I-I don't sing!" In public anyway.

"You do now!" Suddenly I was forced out of my chair and pushed toward the stage by a collection of hands until I quite literally landed on it.

I was frozen.

"What your name then?" The man asked after a moment.

"Umm ...My names Bella" _Great Bells_

I quickly whispered to the band.

"Today I will be singing Runaway by pink."

Applause broke out and the music started.

_I've got my things packed  
My favorite pillow  
Got my sleeping bag  
Climb out the window  
All the pictures and pain  
I left behind  
All the freedom and fame  
I've gotta find  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone  
And I wonder  
How far it'll take me_

To run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me

I was just trying to be myself  
You go your way I'll meet you in hell  
It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
I'll never be your perfect girl  
I've got to run away

I'm too young to be  
Taken seriously  
But I'm too old to believe  
All this hypocrisy  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to see my bed is made  
And I wonder  
If I was a mistake

I might have nowhere left to go  
But I know that I cannot go home  
These words are strapped inside my head  
Tell me to run before I'm dead  
Chase the rainbows in my mind  
And I will try to stay alive  
Maybe the world will know one day  
Why won't you help me run away

It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away

I could sing for change  
On a Paris street  
Be a red light dancer  
In New Orleans  
I could start again  
To the family  
I could change my name  
Come and go as I please  
In the dead of night  
You'll wonder where I've gone  
Wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you that made me run away

I was just trying to be myself  
You go your way I'll meet you in hell  
All these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
Never be your perfect girl  
I've got to run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me

This life makes no sense to me  
It don't make no sense to me  
It don't make any sense to me  
Life don't make any sense to me

The audience looked gobsmacked and I was shacking. The shout and applause was louder than ever as I got off the stage.

Eyes were on me as I weaved my way through the half drunk, sweaty crowd. I tried to flee as fast as I could, thoughts centred on an escape root from the embarrassment.

I was nearly there when I suddenly heard,

"Bella, BELLA!"

I turned to see a pixie like figure, eyes focussed on me with a hint of desperation, where had I seen her before?


	4. Chapter 4: Wet sticky stuff

B.P.O.V 

I was suddenly taken down by a pixie girl; I was close to the door, so close that I was literary smooched in between this bouncing figure and it. Great. I was a Bella sandwich.

I pried this girl of my torso and was met with the same brown eyes that I had seen only a few minutes ago.

"BELLA!" She screamed at me although I didn't get the fall effect, thankfully because of the music.

"Umm, hello" It came out as more of a question.

"You don't remember me, do you?" She replied obviously upset with this fact, an unwanted frown came across her face.

I was about to reply, I found I couldn't. In those deep, wide brown eyes found a sense of familiarity and comfort. There was something about this girl, although I have no idea what, that told me I could and should trust her. Something I knew.

And then it all seemed so obvious.

I grab my purse from my bag I slid the photo out of the back of it.

This photo, that I had studied a thousand times, this photo that I knew every inch of, that I could recognise anywhere, was suddenly brought to life.

"Alice?" I questioned although it came out more of a whisper.

15 minutes later 

I was sat around a table in the exact same bar I was trying to vacate from only minutes before. Sat around watching every move I made was four people who looked at me like I was some form of their imagination, although I have to say with their beauty it was more the other way around.

First sitting to my right was Rosalie, or Rose as she had told me to call her. The most beautiful women I had ever seen. Her long blond wavy hair came to the middle of her back, she had clear, almost crystal like blue eyes and perfect features, her full lips were bent into a half smile as she watched me warily. Rosalie was Alice's best friend, a senior at forks high, girlfriend of Emmet Cullen.

Emmet was sitting next to her; or Em, he was the boy that did the Karaoke before me. He seemed nice and had a large grin on his face, a senior too as I had learned.

Sitting on my left was Alice, my sister that I had imagined in so many different ways but never quite like this.

She was tiny. Her short black hair was layered and suited her perfectly. She, like Rosalie was extremely pretty, happiness radiated from her. She was jumping up and down in her seat, focused on me. She, like me was a junior.

Next, sitting next to her was Jasper or Jazz, he was Rosalie's twin and you could tell. Like every other member of this group he was gorgeous but I wasn't attracted to him. His blond hair was slightly wild and he had the same crystal blue eyes that matched Rosalie's. He was very tall at least 6, 4 and had perfect features but they were slightly more angular. Jasper was a senior like Emmet and Rosalie.

He was dating Alice, from my first opinion of him he seemed quite, more serious and she looked quite the opposite but I shouldn't judge with just a first look.

"I knew you would come." Alice informed me. That was crazy, I shouldn't be thinking it but it was!

"How?" I asked trying my best not to be rude.

"I just did, you have to trust me sometime." She replied like she already knew I was going to. All the other people at the table rolled their eyes.

"I didn't mean-" I was about to reassure her that I didn't not trust her when Rosalie cut it.

"You'll get used to her, don't worry" I didn't have a clue what she meant if I was honest but I didn't want to

And then I felt something cold and wet hit my lap.

"Oh my god, I'm _so sorry_." I shrill high voice cut into my ears. What annoyed me the most was that she didn't sound sorry.

B***h! I thought. Again I knew that was mean, but whatever she had _accidently _dropped down my lap was sticky and smelt weird.

I sighed, giving up. "It's fine."

"Tanya, I didn't know you worked here, _still._" I was surprised to fine Rosalie sticking up for me; she seemed to have something against Tanya.

"Bella, this is Tanya, Tanya this is Bella my sister, Tanya's..." she paused for a moment; she seemed to catch herself although I pretended not to notice.

"She goes to our school." Alice finished.

There was a weird air around us now, the others didn't seem to like Tanya very much and she didn't care, or notice but it was painfully obvious.

"Well I apologised didn't I?" Tanya turned and waked away.

We sat back down after reassuring everyone more than once that I was okay.

"Pease ignore Tanya, she's ..." Jaspers didn't know how to end his own sentence although I got a gist of what he was going to say.

"A bitch" Rosalie finished.

"I know what we have to do now" Alice exclaimed, she was excited now, "Come home, we'll clean you up. Charlie hasn't seen you yet, he'll be soo happy knowing your okay, obviously he knew that anyway but all the same, oh then we can get your stuff sorted. Lucky we have that spare bedroom, there's loads of rubbish in it but Em and Jazz can put it in the loft. We'll sign you up for school next week, and before that, me and Rose will take you shopping."

Wow.

With that we were off, Jasper put down some money and I was dragged along with Alice outside and put into a very expensive car.

I thought came to me as we drove through the heavy rain.

I was finally going home.


	5. Chapter 5: Nearly phone calls

B.P.O.V

It had been six days since that Saturday night. Luckily it was spring break for Alice and the guys so we had some time to sort things out.

The thing that surprised me the most was Alice and Charlie's hospitality. I knew from very early on, since I can remember, that Charlie and Alice didn't care about me. I never got any cards etc. so why were they letting me in their house you ask? I simply don't know.

Things had changed though, seeing as I used to have all my things in suitcases and hotel rooms but now they were neatly arranged in the small spare room, in the corner of the house. I wouldn't admit it to myself but I felt good, seeing for once my things actually having somewhere to go instead of scattered around a hotel floor. And I knew I wasn't just talking about clothes anymore.

Emmet and Jasper had indeed put all the junk from my room to the loft on Sunday; while they were doing that me, Alice and Rosalie went shopping.

ARG. I hate shopping, but I didn't tell them that.

Alice, as I found was a shopaholic, brought everything from lamps to bed covers for my room. The two girls murmured about colours and designs, something I rather stand back from.

So I stood here, in the doorway of my new room not quite sure what to do. As my eyes swept over the room I found it was beautiful.

The light faded lavender paintwork covered all four walls; straight ahead of me was the big window that faced towards the street. Pushed up against the left wall was the big double bed with an exquisite purple patterned cover. On the right wall was a desk, complete with the pitiful collection of jewellery and make-up I owned. A laptop was placed in the centre of the desk; Alice insisted I have her 'old' one that she never used. Little did she know I saw the reseat. A bookshelf with 4 books and 5 cds was above the desk. Next to me on the back wall was a large closet, my clothes were in it but I swore my wardrobe had suddenly grown since I got here.

Looking out the window the rain was beautiful. I was never one for rain but something was different. The rain make crooked stripy pattern in the window, the street seemed to glisten, and light danced on the puddles.

I ventured downstairs to find Charlie in the kitchen reading a paper.

One thing I loved about Charlie was he didn't need small talk, we were both comfortable wrapped up in our own thoughts.

"Sit down hun." I was surprised to hear Charlie's voice.

I sat in the wooden kitchen seat nearest to me. The tiny table that was pushed up against the only free wall in the kitchen was overloaded with the paper and pills, so much so that I couldn't see the wood.

Charlie lent against the chair next to me. His fingers were tight, squeezing the top of the chair, his knuckles were white. There was a crease forming in between his brow, he was clearly stressed about something.

"Okay we both know this talk was coming."

Oh ******, suddenly my throat went dry, my fingers gripped the sides of the table. Of course I knew this was coming, we couldn't hide from the fact I ran away forever.

Alice went back to school today, now I know why he picked today to bring this up.

Charlie was staring at the wall, he couldn't look at me.

"Now, I don't know why you chose to run away but, I'm not going to force you to tell me, but your mother has to know your okay"

"NO!"

I was standing now, if my mum knew where I was, Phil would. I couldn't handle that.

"Bella," Charlie sighed, sounding older than his years. "She has to know your fine."

"Okay but you can't tell her where I am, please! Say I stopped by, say I was here for a day and then left; say you couldn't stop me, please!" I sounded completely desperate, actually, I wasn't denying it to myself, I was.

Charlie finally looked at my then, I mean really looked and saw me, saw how desperate I was, saw that whatever drove me to run away was something to do with my mum and saw that this was much more serious than he first thought.

He was torn; something about my little rant had obviously changed what he was planning to say.

"Fine, ill do it your way, on one condition."

"Anything." I vowed.

"You're going to be attending school with Alice and the others, you've missed too much as it is." He sounding so sure and I couldn't deny him that.

"Okay." That was fair. I knew this conversation was over for now.

"Oh and Bella if you ever want to talk" he paused. "I'm here you know." He gave me a small smile, clearly uncomfortable. Then he was gone.

I sat back in the chair and laid my head on the table. I'm not sure how long I sat there, eyes closed, but the next thing I knew Alice was coming through the door.

"Bella!" She exclaimed, she always does that. I think it's because I'm like a fairytale to her, almost like I'm going to disappear. _haha_

"In here!" I answered.

She wrapped her skinny little arms around my neck and kissed my check. I could almost feel her smile.

"I heard someone's starting school, you know what that mean. SHOPPING!" She was bouncing up and down from behind me.

_How does she now? _


End file.
